YuGiOh Battle of the Hikaris and Yamis
by Mel-squared
Summary: Ummm....................Yugi & Yami vs. Ryou & Bakura vs. Malik & Dark Malik. Only one Original character. That's Liz's Dr. Dev. GO DR. DEV!! Anyways, the teams aforementioned battle it out on a game show. Hosted by the one, the only: Dr. Dev! Please R&R!
1. Sugar

Yu-Gi-Oh Battle of the Hikaris and Yamis By Liz and Mel  
  
We do not own ANYTHING!  
  
Liz owns Dr. Dev! THAT'S IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Dev: Hello! Welcome to a game show that I'm hosting after escaping from Blue's Clues Land!  
  
Audience: BOO!  
  
Dr. Dev: Boo? Why boo? Oh well. It's called Battle of the Sexes!!! Wiat? Battle of the Sexes? *reading cue card* Um.....okay. Let's meet our teams! First team is the boys!  
  
Yami: Hey? What am I doing here?  
  
Bakura: =P  
  
Dark Malik: ........  
  
Dr. Dev: And now the girls team!  
  
Yugi: Hey! I'M NOT A GIRL!!  
  
Ryou: ME NEITHER!!  
  
Malik: WEEE!!! I'M A GIRL!!  
  
Yugi & Ryou: NO YOU'RE NOT!  
  
Dr. Dev: Uh......who made these teams?  
  
Anzu: *waves* Duh!  
  
Dr. Dev: -_-;; Anyway! We will now change the game to what it's SUPPOSED TO BE! Battle of the Hikaris and Yamis!  
  
Malik: My Yami's a psyco!  
  
Dark Malik: SHUT UP!  
  
Bakura: *talking aloud to himself* ACK! Pharaoh is stalking me!  
  
Yami: What? NO I'M NOT!  
  
Dr. Dev: Let me introduce the teams! *points microphone to Yami* Who are you and who's your Hikari?  
  
Yami: You know who I am you stupid dumba.......  
  
Joe from Audience: APPLES!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bakura: FINALLY! A use for this.......contraption! *pulls out bazooka*  
  
Bazooka: BOOM!  
  
Joe: OWEEEEE!  
  
Bakura: Hehehe......  
  
Dr. Dev: Just say who you are!  
  
Yami: *talks into microphone* I'm Yami.  
  
Dr. Dev: and who is your hikari?  
  
Yami: o_O Isn't it obvious?  
  
Dr. Dev: They're paying me a lot of money to act stupid, so JUST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!  
  
Yami: O_O Okay.........Yugi's my Hikari.  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, next is Ba.......I mean.......someone I don't know!  
  
Bakura: My name is Ryou and my hikari is Bakura!  
  
Ryou: Hey now! I'M Ryou!  
  
Dr. Dev: WAIT YOUR TURN!  
  
Ryou: *shuts up*  
  
Dr. Dev: Bakura, tell the truth!  
  
Bakura: Fine. My name's Bakura and my hikari is Ryou.  
  
Dr. Dev: Good. Now next is.........um.........him.  
  
Dark Malik: Hey hey! My name's Dark Malik and my hikari is that lazy psycho moron over there!  
  
Malik: HEY!! *attacks Dark Malik*  
  
Dark Malik: O_O *smack Malik with the rod* HA!  
  
Malik: Ow. v_v  
  
Dr. Dev: First event is the "which Hikari can calm down their sugar high Yami first" *squints his eyes at the cue cards* Are you sure we want to do this?  
  
Anzu: Duh! ^_^  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay..........bring out the sugar lovely assistant!  
  
Mai: *walks out carrying soda and candy* ^_^  
  
Yami: Is that sugar?  
  
Bakura: I think it is!  
  
Dark Malik: DIE MALIK!  
  
Malik: ACK!! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM NOW!  
  
Dark Malik: Oh okay. SUGAR!!  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Dark Malik: *eat sugar*  
  
Yugi: Oh no.  
  
Ryou: Why us?  
  
Malik: BRING IT ON!!  
  
Dark Malik: SUGAR!!!  
  
Yami: WEEE! -^_^-  
  
Bakura: *jumps into Audience* HEY!!  
  
Audience: AHH!!!  
  
Malik: *steals rod* *smacks Dark Malik on back of head*  
  
Dark Malik: *passes out* X_x  
  
Malik: I WIN!!  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O  
  
Yugi: Yami! YAMI! STOP THAT!!  
  
Yami: *climbing on curtains* WEEE!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh please Bakura! Oh, do stop that!  
  
Bakura: *attacking random Audience member* MONEY!!! HE'S GOT MORE MONEY THAN I DO!!!  
  
Ryou: Here! I have money!  
  
Bakura: *drops audience member* MONEY!! *calms down*  
  
Ryou: *sigh*  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!  
  
Yami: AHHH!! *falls from curtains* *lands on Yugi*  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Yami: Yugi! Your hair smells like strawberries!!  
  
Yugi: It's the shampoo, Yami.  
  
Yami: *shrugs* *begins chewing on Yugi's hair*  
  
Yugi: Hey! HEY! STOP IT!!  
  
Bakura: *asleep holding money*  
  
Dark Malik: X_x  
  
Dr. Dev: Umm......okay. Malik wins this round!  
  
Malik: YAY!! Did you hear that? WE WON!!  
  
Dark Malik: *is dead until further notice* X_x  
  
Malik: *shrug* More prize money for me!  
  
Bakura: Money!?  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Scores- Malik & Dark Malik=10, Ryou & Bakura=5, Yami & Yugi: 0 (cause Yugi failed to calm Yami down)  
  
Dr. Dev: This game sucks.  
  
Yugi: Go in the puzzle! *trying to shove Yami in the puzzle*  
  
Yami: But your hair tastes good! *pulls on Yugi's bangs*  
  
Yugi: OW!!  
  
Dr. Dev: -_-;; And now a word from our sponsors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Buy this shampoo! It tastes good! *holds up shampoo bottle*  
  
Yugi: GIVE THAT BACK!!  
  
Yami: WEE!! *runs away drinking shampoo bottle* ^_^  
  
Yugi: -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mel: So what did you think?  
  
Liz: She came up with the idea, FLAME HER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Mel: v_v  
  
Liz: Dr. Dev is MINE!! YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?! MINE!!  
  
Dr. Dev: I am not a possession.  
  
Liz: You are now.  
  
Dr. Dev: v_v  
  
Mel: Anywayz, please review!  
  
Liz: And/or FLAME!! 


	2. Questions and Answers

Yu-Gi-Oh Battle of the Hikaris and Yamis By Liz and Mel  
  
We do not own ANYTHING!  
  
Liz owns Dr. Dev! THAT'S IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Dev: *looks at Yami strangely* Okay.....  
  
Yami: *calms down*  
  
Dr. Dev: Finally. Okay, next round is...........WHAT!?  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Dr. Dev: I can't read this! *holds up cue card*  
  
Cue Card: *reads* (*&%%()#*&jhlkJGHJKSFGJKTFGSEYUTRF47590837458903475 @@@@@@@@@@@@ aldhfkshdufyi~~~~~zsfoguasfygi7as6ti!asjlsdhfjk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Anzu: *holding pen* Duh.  
  
Dr. Dev: *smacks forehead* Well........we'll just have to improvise. How about "Who knows most about their Hikaris!"  
  
Audience: YAY!!  
  
Yugi: WEE!!!  
  
Ryou: Oh how fun!  
  
Malik: Screw you!  
  
Dr. Dev: Now that wasn't polite!  
  
Malik: You know we'd lose! Look at him!  
  
Dark Malik: x_X  
  
Malik: *feeds Dark Malik anti-death pills*  
  
Dark Malik: *wakes up* So, what are we doing next?  
  
Malik: It's "Who knows most about their Hikaris."  
  
Dark Malik: WHAT!? We'd lose for sure!  
  
Malik: I KNOW!  
  
Dr. Dev: SILENCE!  
  
Everyone: *shuts up*  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay now. I'll take the hikaris back stage and ask them questions.  
  
Dr. Dev & The Hikaris: *go backstage*  
  
Bakura: Hehehe........LET'S CHEAT!  
  
Yami: NO! No cheating!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Yami: Because I could actually win this!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Yami: v_v  
  
Anzu: *walks in front of camera holding a cue card* Duh?  
  
Cue Card: OUI#%UIGHBJLFGD&UYTFlksdfgkljasgfljkhsdfasdfASJd???????????df4r976tftufrdrgy 3z78oyf6vtr,.cuktfukTUKiygfhtgrtYJtguGUKrI7RjrfYJ 5xaz7826r90585t48763326546 Sw&ye@#%^ #$%&*trfd%&jedsx  
  
Yami: o_O  
  
Anzu: Doy duh. *walks off*  
  
Bakura: That was...........random.  
  
Dark Malik: You could say that again.  
  
Bakura: That was...........random.  
  
Dark Malik: v_v  
  
Yami: *sitting peacefully by himself minding his own business*  
  
Dark Malik: PHARAOH! *attacks Yami*  
  
Yami: AHHH!!!  
  
Bakura: WAIT FOR ME!!! *runs after Yami*  
  
Mai: And now for a commercial break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toad: Do you like soap?  
  
Yami: no.  
  
Toad: Well of course you like soap! EVERYONE likes soap! So call this number! 1-800-SOAP! That's 1-800-S-O-A-P SOAP! To get your FREE complementary bar of soap for $139.  
  
Yami: o_O  
  
Toad: Plus shipping and handling which is only like $99! And that's not that much! So call that number!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Dev: and we're back. I have asked all the hikaris questions about them and now we will ask the yamis!  
  
Yami: *crosses arms*  
  
Dr. Dev: First question! What is your hikaris most embarrassing moment? We'll start with Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *shrug* How would I know?  
  
Dr. Dev: Just guess!  
  
Bakura: Fine. Hmmm........how about.......when he fell down the stairs going to meet his first date.  
  
Ryou: *blushes and holds up a sign*  
  
Sign: *reads* Taking my yami to school with me.  
  
Dr. Dev: Sorry Bakura! You were wrong!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? RYOU!? IS THAT AN INSULT!?  
  
Ryou: v_v Yeah........  
  
Bakura: *stands up* WHY, I SHOULD...........um........nevermind. *sits back down*  
  
Dr. Dev: -_-;; Okay, next is Yami.  
  
Yami: Well......hmmmm......when he tripped over a cat, fell down the stairs, rolled out the door, stood up and tripped into Mai's chest.  
  
Yugi: O_O_O_O_O_O *blushes* umm......*holds up sign*  
  
Sign: When I tripped over a cat, fell down the stairs, rolled out the door, stood up and tripped into Mai's chest. v_v  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O  
  
Mai: Hey! I REMEMBER THAT!  
  
Yugi: *sinks in his chair*  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, Dark Malik's turn!  
  
Dark Malik: *playing solitaire* When he died.  
  
Dr. Dev: ummm......okay. Malik?  
  
Malik: *holds up sign*  
  
Sign: *has the word "nothing" crossed out* Yeah, when I died.  
  
Dr. Dev: THAT'S CHEATING! But I don't care! You win anyway!  
  
Malik: *throws sign* YAY!  
  
Yami: NO FAIR!  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-20, Ryou & Bakura-5, Yami & Yugi-10  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, next question! Who does your hikari secretly love? Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Me? AGAIN!? Okay.......um......Ryou loves ME!!  
  
Ryou: Umm......  
  
Sign: No one......wait......I'm not sure....uh....maybe Bakura?  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? MAYBE!?  
  
Ryou: .......  
  
Dr. Dev: Uh......okay. 5 points! Yami?  
  
Yami: It's not a secret! It's me! ^_^  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Sign: *big letters* YAMI! *smaller letters* And my grandpa and mom....but not like that!  
  
Audience: Awww!!!!!  
  
Yugi & Yami: *hugs each other*  
  
Dr. Dev: ^_^;; Dark Malik?  
  
Dark Malik: Hm........I've got it! He loves YOU! *points to Dr. Dev*  
  
Dr. Dev: WAA?!?!??! ME?!?!??!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah.  
  
Sign: *"nothing" crossed out* DR. DEV!!! MY LOVE!!! I can't wait for us to get married and go on our honeymoon where we will.........*runs out of room on sign*  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O Umm........NEXT QUESTION!  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-30, Ryou & Bakura-10, Yami & Yugi-20  
  
Dr. Dev: Who is their idol? Bakura?  
  
Bakura: What? Oh, another question. Ryou's idol is duh, who else? ME!  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Sign: Princess Diana.  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? *grabs sign* YOU WILL DIE!!  
  
Ryou: EEP!!  
  
Bakura: *hits Ryou repeatedly with sign*  
  
Ryou: v_v BLOODY HELL!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O......uh Yami?  
  
Yami: Umm.........Yugi's idol? That would be...um....  
  
Yugi: *tapping sign*  
  
Yami: ......  
  
Yugi: *taps sign louder*  
  
Yami: Umm........  
  
Yugi: *starts humming loudly*  
  
Yami: I don't know.....  
  
Yugi: *kicks Yami*  
  
Yami: OW!! WHAT!?  
  
Dr. Dev: I'm sorry! Times up!  
  
Yami: Hey! No fair!  
  
Yugi: *kicks Yami again* *turns over sign*  
  
Sign: Yami.  
  
Yami: Me?  
  
Yugi: *turns and looks other direction* *crosses arms in girlish manner* Hmph!  
  
Yami: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *ignores*  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay.....Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Malik: Oh yeah, no question. It's me.  
  
Dr. Dev: Malik?  
  
Malik: *looks up* *throws down marker* *turns over sign*  
  
Sign: *has "me" crossed out* Dark Malik.  
  
Dark Malik: Oh me? How nice!  
  
Malik: =P  
  
Ryou: Pish Posh! Your cheating!  
  
Malik: You STILL would be losing if we weren't.......  
  
Dr. Dev: Who cares! And now a commercial break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guy: Do stuff bye!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Liz: That's it!  
  
Mel: No flames YET!? WOW!  
  
Dr. Dev: Is that the kind of advertising they show?  
  
Liz: That's all you could afford.  
  
Dr. Dev: I see.......  
  
Mel: Anywayz, please R&R! 


	3. Physical Challange sort of

Yu-Gi-Oh Battle of the Hikaris and Yamis By Liz and Mel  
  
We do not own ANYTHING!  
  
Liz owns Dr. Dev! THAT'S IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-40, Ryou & Bakura-10, Yami & Yugi-20  
  
Dr. Dev: Well, Dark Malik & Malik seem to be winning........o_O?  
  
Dark Malik: YEAH!  
  
Malik: GO US!!  
  
Dr. Dev: Next is the physical challenge round!  
  
Malik: hehehehe  
  
Dr. Dev: And millennium items are FORBIDDEN!  
  
Dark Malik: Darn it! *throws rod out a window*  
  
Malik: HEY!  
  
Dark Malik: *cheesy smile*  
  
Malik: That's your house by the way.  
  
Dark Malik: ...........O_O Oops! *jumps out window*  
  
Malik: -_-;;  
  
Yugi: Umm..........I'm not going to win this.  
  
Yami: It's okay.......*tries to hug Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *remembers he's mad at Yami* HMPH! *avoids hug*  
  
Yami: v_v  
  
Anzu: DUH  
  
Dr. Dev: First challenge is the ummm, hmmm, its umm, the, umm, well, lets see, umm, ehhhhh, heh......... *looking at cue cards*  
  
Anzu: *playing bop-it* DUH!  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: Twist it  
  
Anzu: *hits bop-it on her head* duh  
  
Bop-it: AAAAHHHH! (Chris came up with that one!)  
  
Dr. Dev: umm O_O......ok the first round is, who can last longest on the bop-it!  
  
Yami: the what-it?????  
  
Bakura: The BOP-IT dumb-A!  
  
Dr. Dev: Ok well, your first Bakura!  
  
Bakura: OKAY! *grabs bop-it*  
  
Bop-It: bop-it!  
  
Bakura: *twists-it*  
  
Bop-it: AAAAAAAAH!  
  
Dr. Dev: you lose! Every 10 is 1 point!  
  
Ryou: Gee Golly Gosh!  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, its your turn Ryou!  
  
Ryou: I'm ready!!! *plays and earns ½ point* ½ point????  
  
Dr. Dev: -_-;; That's 5 times, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: oh!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? ONLY ½! YOU SUCK RYOU!!  
  
Ryou: ME?! YOU DIDN'T GET ANYTHING!  
  
Dr. Dev: OKAY! Yami's next.  
  
Yami: Um...okay. *plays*  
  
Bop-it: BOP-IT!  
  
Dark Malik: TWIST IT!!  
  
Malik: PULL IT!!  
  
Yami: @_@ WHAT!? *does all 3 at the same time*  
  
Bop-it: TWIST-IT!  
  
Yami: *earns one point*  
  
Dr. Dev: Good job Yami! Yugi's next.  
  
Yami: *hands Bop-it to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *takes Bop-it* Hmph!  
  
Yami: v_v He's still mad at me.  
  
Yugi: *starts game*  
  
Bop-it: Bop-it!  
  
Yugi: *reaches for Bop-it*  
  
Dark Malik: *pulls Pull-it*  
  
Bop-it: AHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Dr. Dev: Sorry Yugi! You didn't earn anything!  
  
Yugi: WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying*  
  
Yami: ..........  
  
Yugi: *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Dr. Dev: Dark Malik's turn!  
  
Dark Malik: YEAH!! *plays* *earns 10 points*  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O. Okay........Malik.  
  
Malik: Hehehehe.  
  
Bop-it: TWIST-IT!!  
  
Malik: *pulls pull-it*  
  
Bop-it: AHH!!  
  
Malik: WHAT!? NO FAIR!! *banishes Bop-it to the shadow realm*  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O Okay. Um.......here are the scores.  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-50, Ryou & Bakura-10 ½ , Yami & Yugi-21  
  
Dark Malik: YEAH! I BEAT THE KING OF GAMES!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!  
  
Dr. Dev: Next is the Rubix Cube challenge!  
  
Random Audience Member: THAT'S NOT PHYSICAL!!  
  
Dr. Dev: IS NOW!!  
  
Dark Malik: *throws rod at audience member* SHUT UP!  
  
Audience Member: x_X  
  
Dr. Dev: First team to solve both their Rubix Cubes win! GAME START!  
  
Yami: Done.  
  
Dr. Dev: O_O Wow......  
  
Malik: *switches two of Yugi's Rubix Cubes stickers making it impossible to solve*  
  
Yugi: *hasn't noticed* ^_^_^_^  
  
Bakura: GAH!!! THIS IS ANNOYING! *sends cube to shadow realm*  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!! We can't win now!  
  
Bakura: So what!  
  
Dark Malik: *switching all the stickers on his cube* Hehehe.......  
  
Malik: *doing same* ^_^ DONE!!  
  
Dark Malik: DONE!! *one of the stickers falls off* umm........*sticks it back on* DONE!  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, Malik and Dark Malik win again.  
  
Malik: WOHOO!!!!  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-60, Ryou & Bakura-10 ½ , Yami & Yugi-26  
  
Dr. Dev: ..............I'm not gunna ask. Now for the obstacle course!  
  
Yugi: What? NO!!!! NOT AN OBSTACLE COURSE!!! WE'LL LOSE FOR SURE!! *cries*  
  
Yami: There there Yugi.  
  
Bakura: Um.....Dr. Dev? *raises hand*  
  
Dr. Dev: What?  
  
Bakura: can I have a new Hikari? Mine's weak!  
  
Ryou: Hey! You're no better!  
  
Bakura: Yes I am!  
  
Malik: I've got the best idea to cheat!  
  
Dark Malik: Oh do tell!  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, everyone take your places!  
  
Yami & Yugi: *stand at starting line*  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *stand at starting line*  
  
2 Cheetahs: *take Malik & Dark Malik's spots at starting line*  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Cheetah 1: *has sign that says "Malik"*  
  
Cheetah 2: *has sign that says "Dark Malik"*  
  
Dr. Dev: Okay, now everyone needs to run over there, climb up that wall, jump over that lake, and cross the finish line. First place wins 20 points, second wins 10, and last wins 5. BUT ONLY IF THEY FINISH!  
  
Cheetah 1: *nods head*  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Bakura: HEY!!! That's not Malik!  
  
Ryou: And that's not Dark Malik!  
  
Cheetah 2: GROWL!!  
  
Dr. Dev: Yes they are! Look at the signs! Now, on your mark, get set, GO!!  
  
2 Cheetahs: *take off running*  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: NO FAIR!!!  
  
Ryou: COME ON BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura: YEAH!!  
  
2 Cheetahs: *have finished*  
  
Malik & Dark Malik: *take cheetah's places* YEAH!! WE WIN!!!!  
  
Malik: *to cheetahs* Here's the steak we promised *tosses steak into audience*  
  
Cheetah 1: *jumps into audience*  
  
Audience: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Cheetah 2: GROWL!! *follows*  
  
Yugi: *falls over finish line*  
  
Yami: *trips over Yugi* *falls into finish line*  
  
Ryou: COME ON BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura: *in lake* I CAN'T SWIM!!!!!  
  
Dr. Dev: TIMES UP!!  
  
Ryou: WHAT!?  
  
Bakura: ACK!!! *goes underwater*  
  
Malik: *dancing* WE WIN!!  
  
Dark Malik: YEAH!!  
  
Joe: *comes out of no where* Did you just figure out Blue's Clues *hand motion*?  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Dark Malik: NO!!  
  
Anzu: Duh.  
  
Dr. Dev: -_-;;  
  
Score: Dark Malik & Malik-80, Ryou & Bakura-10 ½ , Yami & Yugi-36  
  
Anzu: *hold up cue card*  
  
Cue Card: DUH!  
  
Dr. Dev: And now a commercial break.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Guy: Hey? Where did my cheetahs go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz: Cheetahs?  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
Mel: *petting cheetah 1* Good cheetah  
  
Dr. Dev: HELP ME!!  
  
Cheetah 2: *chasing Dr. Dev*  
  
Dr. Dev: AHH!!!  
  
Liz: Um.....review? 


End file.
